Cold Heart
by MidKnight2501
Summary: When Toronto freezes over Vachon can't stay out in the cold. So he bunks with Tracy. Stuff happens.


Cold Heart  
part 1 of 1  
  
A Tracy/Vachon story...Dedicated to Joseph LaCour, for the stories  
  
  
  
"I've never seen a winter so..." the Nightcrawler paused dramatically. "Bitter... so silent... so promising. As I've said before... Winter is so kind. It loves us, cares for us...heal us in ways no other season can. Its chilling tendrils slither their way into our souls...They wrap around our hearts and minds...chill them, push us apart...then...with sudden and seemingly jealous intent it pulls us back to its cold heart. This is winter's path to love...Its only path."  
Tracy slapped the radio off her nightstand and shivered with both the cold and with the Nightcrawler's words. Before she could burrow beneath the three electric blankets and two comforters, not to mention all the sheets she could find in her house, Tracy shivered. The winter had struck at Toronto with all the cold that hell lacked. So cold that everything had shut down or shut up. She hadden't been to work in three days.  
Such bitter, bitter cold. Cold that froze your skin and froze your bones. It made you edgy, tense. Made you ruin perfect things.  
Tracy sighed and pulled the blankets closer. She cursed herself silently; her teeth were chattering so hard she couldn't have formed the many short, four lettered words and occasional five lettered words. The colorful language did nothing to warm her cold body.  
So instead she thought back to how she'd ruined the perfect thing she and Vachon had going.  
A day before the cold spell started he'd told her about a tour offer he had. The group was community oriented. They'd be traveling a year at least, and that was only in the states. Then the group would hit Europe. Tracy held back her tears even then. Then Vachon had told her the last part. The rest of the band was female.  
Tracy felt an immediate twinge of jealous. She turned and grabbed him by the shoulders sobbing.  
"No! you can't go!" She'd cried selfishly. It came out harsh, like a command. He'd shaken out of her grasp.  
"Why not?!" He'd demanded.  
"You'll forget me." Tracy cried.  
"So?" He whispered sadly, his voice harsh and strained. "I'll have to one day. You're only mortal after all."  
Tracy slapped him and ran. He could have stopped her anytime.  
Now she lay here shivering four days later wishing it had all gone differently. Wishing it had gone in a way that led to them being in bed together now, keeping warm in a very intimate way. Tracy blushed and frowned.  
There was a soft thud in her living room and a muffled cry of "Trace." She sat up slowly not willing to relinquish the blankets.  
"Trace!" came the cry again and she recognized it as being from Vachon. She climbed out of the bed and stepped down onto the stingingly cold floor.  
As she opened the door she realized her breath was frosting the air.  
"Its...its so cold-d-d-d." He said painfully as his own teeth chattered. Tracy pulled the door open further and he came in. His hands were running up and down his sleeves in an attempt to keep warm and Tracy realized there were ice crystals in his hair. She stared in horror at his skin and saw the frost crystals shimmering in patters there. He was literally freezing.  
"Come on." She said pulling him towards her bedroom.  
"No. I just want to sit in here. Its warmer than the church." He said stopping.  
"Dammit!" Tracy shouted, startling him. "I am not going to watch you freeze." She grabbed his arm again and pulled him towards her bedroom. this time he yielded completely.   
Once in the room she shut the door and grabbed Vachon's jacket zipper. His frigid, semi-frozen fingers closed over her own.  
"What are we doing?" He asked.  
"Your jackets nearly frozen." Tracy answered and unzipped it. Vachon shrugged out of it and it hit the floor with a very frozen like thud. She climbed back under the covers.  
"take your shoes off and get in here."  
There were two more frozen like thuds and then she felt him climb in the opposite side of the bed.  
She heard him sigh a few seconds later. Tracy still felt cold and crawled over to him. She flattened herself against his back and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. When he didn't flinch away she tenitivly put a leg over his.  
She could feel his cold tee shirt and jeans through this contact and his almost constant shivers.  
"Should we be doing this?" He asked through chattering teeth.  
"It was my fault. I was afraid of losing you to someone else. losing you forever." Tracy whispered.  
"I'm afraid of losing you to your mortality. To some common death that being a detective made you susceptible to. I don't want to watch you fade, even if it means I have to leave." he answered.  
"Its not my choice if you go with them..." She answered sleepily in the warmth that was building.  
"I told the band to screw off. I didn't want to leave." he answered.  
Tracy giggled sleepily. Vachon rolled over in her arms and wrapped his own around her. She shivered slightly and nestled closer.  
"Why?" she whispered.  
"Their music sucked." he said.  
Tracy giggled at the vampire joke.  
"And you?" he whispered.  
"I don't plan on dieing soon. Might even let you bring me across." she whispered truthfully.  
Vachon wriggled out of her arms and pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room. Tracy pulled him back down under the covers and tangled her fingers in his hair.  
"Everythings going to be fine." she whispered and snuggled against him as sleep took over.  
Gently Vachon kissed her pulsingly warm temple. Those warm fingers were doing wonderful things to his scalp and neck. He pulled closer and snuggled.  
"We'll be fine forever." he whispered back.  
  
The End  
  
  
MidKnight  
Comments, weird quotes, and bottles of the "House Specialty" can be sent to MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Spike: No more of this "I've got a soul." crap?  
Angelus: What can I say? I was going through a phase.  
Ronald McDonald is the Lord of Darkness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
